135536-love-this-game-but
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I also have two monitors! | |} ---- go watch your pony show. you have no facts, you dont like shit :P | |} ---- ---- I think it's getting pretty clear to a lot of people by now that that person must have an extremely sad and empty life to be spending HOURS doing nothing but going around posting poorly thought out negative comments about a game they claim to not care about. To be honest I legitimately think they have a mental disorder of some kind. Probably best just to completely ignore them as I think they have it bad enough already. :P | |} ---- ---- Well thanks to Delakron its finally been confirmed. Carbine Studios is being run by cats. I've always had my suspicions, but now I have proof. I already print-screened the post so don't bother trying to delete it to hide evidence. Edited October 2, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- ---- Wildstar literally died upon launch+ 2 months later.... Why? lack of content, and trying to appeal to the "Minority" player-base. (AKA Hardcore players). The initial launch was filled with telporting bots, allowing absolutely NO ONE to craft, and or do anything else other than "Grind", and you're "surprised?" really? I'm not.... Teleporting bots has been seen in the majority of mmorpg's now. While you might not think crafting is a huge part of Mmorpg's, it definitely is..., The initial "Launch" of Wildstar pretty much killed the game to begin with, everyone was looking towards "Gold Bots" to craft/buy everything, I'm not even joking, first week- a month/'2 months was nothing but porting bots... And it only got worse... if you're surprised now... Boy oh boy... you should have been there at the beginning. | |} ---- Well that's over with now, so we can move on! :D | |} ---- ---- A good number of people who did get discouraged will eventually come back. The game itself is interesting, fun and it feels great when it's working right. That's what really matters. The server problems were temporary, but the game will be around for the foreseeable future. Plenty of people will have plenty of chances to try it out in the weeks and months to come. This is far from being a nail in the proverbial coffin. A games forums always make things seem way worse than most people really think they are. Forums generally represent a very, very small percentage of the overall community and usually not in a good way. Either way we should all be good to go in a couple more hours. Only the future will truly tell. No point worrying about something no one can know for sure. | |} ---- ---- ---- How did you watch the game die when it's still here? | |} ---- ---- Cannot confirm. Experienced AT LEAST 4-5 Raiding Guilds on Jabbit (EU) - Exile Side. Those Guilds raid every week, having at least 30 Members each. Plus saw alot of different people in Battlegrounds, Daily Zones etc. There was never a day where i couldn't do anything because of lacking people. Except special times e.g. 6 am on a Monday. | |} ----